Planets
Twelve planets in the Cyrannus Star System were settled by the Twelve Colonies. The colonies were the Twelve Tribes which left the planet Kobol in another star system, following a disaster whose exact nature is unclear.[1] Aerilon Aerilon is a large, agricultural planet that is the breadbasket for the colonies. Wheat is one of their crops. It was settled by the Aries Tribe, one of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. * See also Aries. Aquaria Aquaria was settled by the Aquarius Tribe from the planet Kobol. * See also Aquarius. Aerilon Aquarion Canceron Caprica Caprica is a planet settled by the Capricorn tribe of Kobol. Its capital city is Caprica City. Caprica is the most prosperous of the Twelve Colonies. * See also Capricorn. Canceron The Cancer Tribe of Kobol colonized Canceron. * See also Cancer. Gemenon The Gemini tribe from the planet Kobol colonized this planet. Gemenon is the planet for which Ben Stark, Lacy Rand and Zoe Graystone were departing to begin a new life with the Monotheists. * See also Monotheism and Gemini. Leonis The Leo Tribe of Kobol colonized Leonis. Obolus Inc. is a Leonis corporation with holdings across the Twelve Colonies. It is the shell company belonging to Caprica's Guatrau. In 42YR the Caprica Securities Service dropped two investigations of the company dealing with allegations of insider trading. Obolus Recent Mergers and Acquisitions, and the Company Status: * Nex elecom - Liquidated * Edincords - Bankrupt * Tecustar - Insolvent * Serveti - Receivership * Tampanoy - Bankrupt Their CEOs are deceased. * See also Leo. Leonis Libran The Libra Tribe of Kobol colonized Libran. The seat of the Intercolonial Court is located on Libran, which is in the Themis Standard Time Zone. This colony is the location of an important library, The Grand Library of Libran. The Global Defense Department busted a porn ring here in 41YR. * See also Libra. Picon The Pisces Tribe of Kobol colonized this planet. * See also Pisces. Sagittaron The Sagittarius Tribe of Kobol colonized this planet. Sagittaron is home of Priyah Magnus, a public relations consultant for Graystone Industries. Clarice Willow was born on Sagittaron and grew up in its slums. * See also Sagittarius. Scorpia The Scorpio Tribe of Kobol colonized this world. After-hours trading occurs on this planet. Scorpion Marsh Genuine Ambrosia is a rare liquor in the Twelve Worlds. There may only be 11 bottles in existence. * See also Scorpio. Tauron This is the home planet of the Adama family and others living on Caprica. Taurons apparently have a reputation for being criminals, similar to the manner in which Italians are stereotyped as being members of the mafia. There are no flowers on Tauron. The Taurus Tribe from Kobol colonized this world. Joseph Adama adopted Adams as his last name, a "Capricanized" version of his Tauron name, to assimilate into Caprican society. He later decides to revert to Adama and let it be known he is Tauron. * See also Tauros. Virgon Virgon was colonized by the Virgo Tribe from the planet Kobol. * See also Virgo. Virgon References Battlestar Galactica Wiki, Twelve Colonies category:Planets category:Locations